


Maudit Sort

by Nectamburne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom oc, F/M, Femdom, OC, Sexe, Sub Dean, Top!Reader, dominatrice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectamburne/pseuds/Nectamburne
Summary: Lori se fait attaquer par une sorcière qui lui jette un sort... Un sort de luxure.





	Maudit Sort

Lori soupir et déglutit lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur se répand dans son corps, grimpant dans ses veines et chauffant ses os. Elle se passe distraitement une main sur le front et jette un coup d’œil aux Winchester qui sont soit plongés dans des livres ( Sam ) ou sur l'ordinateur pour x raison ( Dean ). 

La chasseuse ferme les yeux et serre les dents avant de poser sa joue contre la table fraîche.

« J'ai chauuuuuud! » se plaint-elle.

Dean lève les yeux de son écran et la fixe avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

« On cherche, on cherche... »

« C'est étrange » commence Sam. « Nous avons tués la sorcière, alors son sort ne devrait plus - »

« Ouais? Bah non » coupe sèchement Lori avant de gémir. « Désolée, Sammy, j'voulais pas être méchante... »

Le cadet Winchester secoue la main pour dire que ce n'est rien, et Lori se lève d'un bond en disant qu'elle va chercher de quoi boire. Elle va dans la cuisine puis prend un verre d'eau qui hydrate sa gorge et la fait soupirer de bien être. Son sang est en ébullition, et des idées salaces n'arrêtent pas de fleurir dans son esprit, faisant frotter ses cuisses dans un mouvement discret et pourtant là.

Un sort de luxure, songe Lori avant de poser brutalement son verre dans le lavabo. Elle a cherché dans les livres un contre-sort, mais n'a rien trouvé et hors de question de dire aux frères Winchester ce qu'est le sort. Elle préfère les laisser sur une mauvaise piste que de devoir supporter les blagues pas du tout drôle de Dean et la moue gênée de Sam.

C'est le soir, elle a reçue le sort en après-midi, et elle a déjà l'impression de cuir vivante. Lori soupir de désolation puis se dirige vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche froide la calmera. 

-

-

-

C'est encore pire cette nuit. Couchée sur son lit, la respiration haletante et les doigts crispées contre le drap, Lori pousse une plainte inaudible en jetant des regards alarmés autour d'elle. 

Bon sang du soir, quand est-ce que ce foutu sort arrêtera? Elle grince des dents lorsqu'une nouvelle vague balaye sa peau et frictionne ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne veut pas se toucher, parce qu'elle n'aime pas la sensation de ses doigts contre son clitoris, et ça ne lui procure pas autant de plaisir qu'une bonne fiction.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ( à moins que ce soit des heures ), Lori se lève d'un bond et décide que la seule façon de calmer cette envie, c'est de lui céder. 

Elle entre sans préambule dans la chambre de Dean qui écoute la télévision. Le chasseur se tourne vers Lori, surprit, et fronce les sourcils en voyant la mine échevelée de son amie qui s'avance à grand pas vers lui. Dean se redresse sur les coudes, confus.

« Lori? Qu'est-ce - »

La chasseuse le chevauche dans un mouvement habile et écrase sans sommaire ses lèvres contre les siennes, récoltant un gémissement étonné de la part de Dean qui écarquille les yeux et se raidit.

Lorsque Lori commence à se dandiner sur ses hanches de façon pas du tout innocente, Dean pose fermement ses mains sur les épaules de son amie pour décoller leurs lippes. Lori proteste et lèche la lèvre de Dean qui inspire profondément, mais l'éloigne tout de même. Juste assez pour pouvoir croiser son regard sans loucher.

« Lori... » soupire-t-il d'aise, les yeux vitreux. 

« Je te veux, Dean. Maintenant! » s'exclame d'une voix vibrante Lori.

Elle faufile ses mains sous le chandail de Dean qui ferme un bref instant les yeux à ce contact, avant de se ressaisir et de prendre délicatement les poignets de Lori, le sérieux tirant ses traits.

« Non, Lori »

« Mais Dean! J'ai chaud, et j'ai... J'ai envie... J'ai envie de toi! » dit avec aplomb Lori en penchant sa tête vers le cou découvert du chasseur. Elle effleure la peau de ses lèvres charnues, souriant en entendant l'accroc dans la respiration de Dean, avant de migrer vers son lobe d'oreille qu'elle mordille. « Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Dean... »

L'érection gonfle lentement sous les fesses de Lori à ces mots sincères, et la chasseuse sent son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle dépose plus franchement ses lèvres sur la peau tendre de son cou, ses doigts déboutonnant sa chemise pour atteindre sans obstacle ses clavicules. 

Elle donne un coup de bassin, récoltant un gémissement étouffé de la part du Winchester qui pose ses mains sur les hanches de Lori. Pour accompagner son mouvement de balancement ou l'arrêter, il ne le sait pas.

« É-Écoute, Lori... Ce n'est... » il halète lorsque Lori fait un brusque mouvement des hanches. « C'est certainement le... Le... Sort que la sorcière t'as... Mhn... Ce n'est- »

« Dean » souffle doucement Lori, stoppant la tirade sans queue ni tête de Dean. « Je le veux... Je le veux vraiment... »

Lentement, les manches quittes les épaules robustes de Dean qui se laisse tomber sur le dos lorsque Lori appuie de tout son poids contre son torse, et il se laisse embrasser par la chasseuse qui explore avec avidité son antre buccal, récoltant de nombreux halètements. 

Elle délaisse les lèvres pour les propager sur le cou, le long des clavicules, balançant lentement, mais avec rythme son bassin pour rencontrer l'érection grandissant de Dean, avant d'atteindre ses tétons. Lori se lèche les lèvres avant de poser timidement sa langue sur le téton dur, le suçant dans un mouvement prudent. Certaines personnes – autant hommes et femmes – sont très sensibles à cet endroit et adore se faire toucher là, mais le contraire existe aussi, et Lori ne sait pas de quel côté se situe Dean. Ce dernier geint à ce mouvement inattendu, et ouvre grands les yeux en inspirant profondément.

« L-Lori!... »

La susnommée sourit, contente de l'effet estompée, et se débarrasse maladroitement de son haut et son soutien-gorge sans quitter le téton de son ami, avant de passer à l'autre. Lori écrase ses seins contre la peau du ventre de Dean, ses mamelons durs frôlant sa peau et Dean se contracte avant de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Lori qui se redresse entre ses jambes, la luxure brillant dans ses yeux.

« Tu veux toujours arrêter? » le taquine-t-elle.

Les joues de Dean sont rouges, sa poitrine se soulève avec force pour s'abaisser dans un mouvement rapide, ses cheveux sont en batailles, ses lèvres humides et rosies, et toute sa peau constellée de suçons est couverte d'une pellicule de sueur. 

Lori tripote la braguette du pantalon du chasseur, récoltant un mouvement de hanches involontaires, et sourit doucement. Le feu en elle s'est apaisé, mais elle doit aller jusqu'au bout pour éteindre les brasiers toujours logés dans son ventre. 

«... Non... Je ne crois... Bordel, Lori! » gémit Dean en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque Lori ouvre son pantalon pour engouffrer sa main dedans.

À travers le tissu du boxer, elle glisse ses doigts sur le sexe encore couvert de Dean avant de se pencher et de poser un baiser dessus, faisant frémir le Winchester qui resserre sa prise autour de sa tête. Lori n'aime pas vraiment ça, alors elle agrippe délicatement les poignets de Dean pour poser ses mains chaque côté de ses hanches, lui interdisant ainsi de toucher sa tête comme il le faisait. 

L'adulte semble avoir comprit puisqu'il garde sagement ses mains là où elles sont, tirant le drap lorsque l'envie de toucher le corps de la chasseuse devient forte. 

Il soulève son bassin lorsque Lori tire sur son pantalon et son boxer pour les lui retirer, et pousse un soupir d'aise lorsque la brise fraîche de la pièce caresse sa peau chaude. Il sait que c'est à cause du sort de la sorcière, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier chaque contact peau contre peau. Il en a tellement rêvé, se réveillant souvent les draps souillés et espérant qu'un jour, il pourra faire l'amour à Lori. Enfin, pour l'instant, c'est plus elle qui lui fait l'amour, et ça excite Dean. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Lori aurait un côté aussi contrôlant au lit.

« T'as des capotes? » demande Lori dans un souffle fébrile.

Dean hoche la tête.

« Ouais... P-Premier tiroir » indique-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il voit Lori se pencher vers le meuble, ses fesses s'étirant alors que son corps se tend, et il se lèche les lèvres tandis que la chasseuse revient à sa place originale. Elle déballe rapidement le préservatif, pince le bout puis le déroule lentement sur le sexe de Dean en essayant de ne pas le stimuler, le sachant déjà au bord de défaillir.

Elle chevauche ses cuisses, posant une main sur sa poitrine pour ne pas l'écraser, et guide de l'autre l'érection du chasseur pour l'engouffrer dans son trou. Lentement, yeux dans les yeux, Lori s'assoit sur Dean qui inspire profondément alors que ses doigts serres un peu plus le tissu. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur d'elle, le chasseur roule des yeux et fait un mouvement de va-et-vient instinctivement puisque Lori n'esquisse aucun geste.

Cette dernière frissonne et plaque un peu plus son bassin contre celui de Dean, lui intimant d'un regard noir de ne plus faire ça, avant de se pencher vers lui et frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Ses seins effleurent la poitrine de Dean, et elle va chercher les mains de l'adulte pour les poser sur ses hanches. 

« Tu accompagnes mes mouvements, juste ça... » soupire Lori près de sa bouge.

Dean hoche la tête en déglutissant, et pousse un gémissement lorsque Lori commence à se déhancher sur lui. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans sa peau tendre, et il ferme les yeux en respirant bruyamment, contractant ses hanches pour que ces derniers ne viennent pas à la rencontre de ceux de Lori.

Cette dernière glapit lorsqu'elle glisse un peu en avant, frottant son clitoris contre la peau du bas-ventre de Dean, puis recommence encore et encore ce mouvement avec énergie.

Elle observe à travers ses mèches le visage de Dean se tendre, ses gémissements devenir haletants et ses muscles se tendre. Quelques instants plus tard, ses doigts se resserre autour de sa taille et il pousse un chuintement plus rauque et plus bruyant que les autres alors qu'il éjacule dans le préservatif. 

Lori continue pourtant d'aller et venir sur le sexe qu'elle s'est devenue sensible au point de mettre les larmes aux yeux de Dean qui soupir et grimace après deux-trois autres coups.

« L-Lori... Arrête, s'il te plaît... »

La chasseuse abdique, se lève et roule à côté de Dean qui enlève la protection avec un soupir de bien être. Il se rallonge à côté de l'adulte qui ferme les yeux, heureuse de ne plus sentir a chaleur dévorante, mais un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir jouit.

Un poids au-dessus d'elle lui fait rouvrir les yeux, et elle croise ceux de Dean qui lui offre un sourire avant de lui embrasser le ventre puis descend jusqu'à son sexe.

« J'aimerais te rendre la balle... »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lori qui hoche la tête en glissant avec enthousiasme les doigts dans les cheveux courts châtains de Dean qui plonge sur son clitoris.

Les cunnilingus, il n'y a rien de meilleur!


End file.
